cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope Turner
"'''I think one of people's greatest enemies are themselves. Sometimes we care to much about what other people think, when really we should carrying on with our lives and not giving a toss about them.'" - Penelope Turner'' Physical Description Penny has short black hair styled as a spiked bob and also has a collection of different coloured hair extensions, so her hair is always different. She is the average height for her age, standing at 5”4’. She has deep brown eyes and thin lips. Along with her collection of hair extensions, she also has a collection of ear piercings, so it is always different. She has fair skin and doesn’t believe in fake tan. She only wears trustworthy cosmetics that haven’t been tested on animals. She has a penchant for wearing the latest in punk fashion and sometimes improvises her own outfits. Background Penny’s mother left her dad when she was very young. She lived with her father, but they rarely saw eye to eye. Her father was a mildly successful business man and thus worked long hours to support him and Penny. In the lack of any father-like authority figure, Penny grew up rather rebellious. She would regularly sneak out of her dad’s apartment and delve into the underground youth culture of the city, where she became instantly enthralled in the Punk-Indie scene. Organizations like PETA and the EPA gave her a new radical outlook on matters that had before mattered little to her. Inspired, she went on to set-up a similar group at her high school, TEIF (The Earth Is First) and creating mass protests among her fellow schoolmates. One incident had gotten slightly out of hand, a science class nearly burnt to cinders in protest to the use of rats in dissection. Naturally this behaviour did not bode well with her principal and so resulted in a prolonged suspension. This however did not phase Penny as it merely gave her the opportunity to take her protests to the streets; clothing shops for their use of fur and local factories for their excessive use of CO2 emissions. A CHERUB agent spotted scouted her at one of her protests and decided to monitor her activities. They were impressed at her abilities both as a leader and a team builder given her ability to amass a crowd. On the other hand, what intrigued CHERUB outraged Penny’s dad. Her outwardly radical behaviour shocked him and left him embarrassed. Seeing how his career left him with little control over his daughter, he thought it best to enrol her into boarding school, or more specifically, ‘St. Arden’s School for Troubled Girls’ in England. CHERUB intercepted the interview and the same CHERUB agent that had scouted her in her ‘Fur Is Murder!’ protest, disguised himself as an interviewer. After a series of strange questions, Penny was proven suitable for the ‘school’. Penny’s dad was thrilled for his daughter and hoped that this would calm her wild nature. Little did he know that ‘St. Arden’s School for Troubled Girls’ was Penelope’s ticket into CHERUB? Personality Penny also plays the drums and that is how she unwinds after a stressful day. Penny is also quite passionate when working with computers, usually using her talent to organise protests over the internet. She found out that with practise she could hack into even the most complicated programmes, but only ever did if it helped her with her goals. Penny is enthusiastic and passionate about what she does but can be quite fiery. She is usually shy and quiet around new people but when she makes friends and starts to warm up to them, she is an open, amiable person who is loyal to her friends. Category:Active Agents Category:Agent List Category:Navy Shirts